


Bedroom Eyes

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One day they will have sex that doesn't involve angst but it's not today (its not tomorrow either), Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Sex, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Besides, you of all people should know that penetration isn’t required to have a good time.Kinktober 2020: Intercrural Sex
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959532
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> “Lets fuck instead of dealing with our problems” - Geralt’s life motto. Also, probably Dandelion's. It's why they get along so well.

Ciri had ordered that Dandelion be given his own room, but he quickly abandoned it in favor of Geralt’s room, making himself at home on the bed and wrapping himself in the silken sheets.

“What are you doing?” asked Geralt with amusement. 

“I’m not staying out there, on my own,” sniffed the poet, shaking his head. “An unmated omega in Nilfgaard? No thank you, Geralt, I’d rather not.”

Geralt couldn’t argue with that logic, and, admittedly, he thought the poet’s presence might be enjoyable. “Are you going to sleep in your clothes?” he teased.

“Maybe I will.”

The Witcher rolled his eyes. He shrugged off the fancy doublet he’d worn to the banquet, dropping it into a chair.

Dandelion whined and Geralt sighed, picking the shirt up and hanging it neatly. The bard grinned.

After a few minutes, during which Geralt changed into a loose fitting pair of pants, far more comfortable than his Nilfgaardian attire, Dandelion finally crawled out of the bed, mumbling about getting changed.

It seemed that his things had been delivered to Geralt’s room. While it was nice to have them, because it saved them having to hunt them down, Geralt found it more than a little annoying that the servants hadn’t respected the fact that Dandelion had been given his own room.

_Oh well, it’s useful either way, even if they meant it poorly_.

Dandelion shrugged off his shirt and hung it on a peg on the wall. Geralt’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. “What’s this?” he asked, his voice sharper than he’d intended.

“Geralt I- you’ve seen my scars before…” He’d had pale scars since Geralt’s return, though Geralt had never brought them up, but the Witcher wasn’t stupid. He’d noticed them, and he noticed when they changed.

“These are fresh,” he said bluntly.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t have to be!” He didn’t mean to shout, wincing at how loud his own voice came out. Taking a breath he quietly said, “You don’t have to keep lying, Dandelion.”

“I- I’m not weak, Geralt, I just, I had a bad day.”

Geralt’s shoulders sagged. He sighed and pulled Dandelion against his chest. “Dandelion, you are many things - a womanizer, a cad, and an incorrigible brat, among them - but you are not _weak_.”

Dandelion seemed hesitant to lean into him, but Geralt didn’t let him pull away. “I fell apart,” said the poet softly. “I- I shouldn’t have but I just couldn’t- I wasn’t able to take care of myself, Geralt-”

“You didn’t fall apart,” said Geralt. “You were _pulled_ apart. Dandelion, your life was nearly destroyed. You were tortured, mutilated, exposed, and then abandoned by people you thought were friends.” He cupped the poet’s head, scratching him behind his ear. “You’re one of the bravest men I know.” 

Dandelion shook his head miserably. It seemed that all the tension he’d been bottling up for months was finally leaking out as he ranted, “I’m tired of it!” he cried. “I’m tired of waking up every morning to take my medication. I’m tired of centering my life around it: wondering where my next dose will come from, if I’ll be able to afford it-“

“You’ll be able to afford it,” promised Geralt, placing his hands on Dandelion’s shoulders and squeezing gently. “I’ll make sure of it.” Ciri wouldn’t let him go without, he was certain of that.

“I could afford it in Vizima, I just couldn’t get it.”

Geralt said nothing, he couldn’t exactly argue with that logic. Shortages were something that was out of anyone’s control. Even Ciri couldn't magically medication appear. _Or perhaps she could_ , he mused. 

“I’m going to stop taking it. Not- not immediately, but- one day. Soon.” He looked at Geralt expectantly.

“Alright.” He suspected Dandelion wouldn’t stay off it long, but perhaps he would, either way, it wouldn’t hurt to let him try. _As long as he's happy, why should I care?_

“Alright?” demanded Dandelion. “That’s all you have to say?”

“What else would I say?” asked Geralt. “It’s your choice, Dandelion. Not mine.”

Dandelion sighed. “Listen- I- Geralt, when I go into heat, I’d like you to- well- you know-“ He gave him a pointed - and slightly hopeful - look.

“Fuck you?”

“Yes, exactly, Geralt.” His eyes glittered with desire and Geralt found him self sighing. _So that’s it_ , he thought. _That explains it. At least now I know what his game is._

“Dandelion.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you want to have sex with me, you don’t have to be in heat.”

“Yes, I do. It’s-“ Dandelion bit his lip. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

His face flushed red. “I don’t like- well, Geralt, it’s hard for me to get comfortable with things up my ass. When I’m in heat, it doesn’t bother me so much.”

Geralt shrugged. “Then you can top.”

“I-” Dandelion spluttered, his mouth hanging open. “That wouldn’t be- Geralt you- I mean- _Really_?”

“Why not?” The Witcher shrugged again. It truly didn’t matter to him either way. “Besides, you of all people should know that penetration isn’t required to have a good time.”

“Yes but- you enjoy it-”

Geralt tousled his hair. “There’s a lot of things that I enjoy, Dandelion, we don’t have to do them all.”

Dandelion kissed him.

Geralt wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and allowing the poet to whine against his lips. “Show me those things, Geralt,” he whispered. 

“Oh fine, you insatiable bastard,” he chuckled, pushing Dandelion into the bed. “But only if you swear to tell me if you’re unhappy.” The bard grinned up at him.

There were still a lot of conversations that needed to be had, but Geralt decided those could wait. He’d much rather have a good time with Dandelion than continue the somber mood of the day. After all, the poet deserved to have someone spoil him for a bit.

He pressed his nose into Dandelion’s neck, kissing at his scent gland. Thanks to Dandelion’s medication, it wasn’t as sensitive as it was in most Omegas nor did it smell as strongly, but Geralt could still catch a whiff of his scent as he became more aroused.

“Gods, you smell good,” he moaned.

“You smell better,” Dandelion argued.

He stepped away, fumbled in his pack for oil, then hurried back to the bed. It wasn’t exactly meant for sex, but it would do and wasn’t something that would harm either of them. The smell wasn’t ideal, but for once the poet didn’t complain.

Geralt pulled Dandelion to his feet, kissing him again and letting his tongue explore the bard’s mouth. Then he poured a bit of oil onto the bard’s cock.

“Put your cock between my legs,” he said, tangling his fingers in Dandelion’s hair.

“I-“

“Trust me, Dandelion.”

The bard did as he said and Geralt clenched his thighs around him. He gripped Dandelion’s hips and pushed him away, then pulled him back, letting him thrust slowly between his thighs. At the same time he began to rub his thumb over Dandelion’s scent glands, which (even with his medication) were turning red and growing warm. “Easy enough, don’t you agree?” he asked softly.

“Gods,” Dandelion moaned. “Geralt- Geralt-”

“I’m not a god, Dandelion,” he teased.

The bard whined. “You could be,” he argued breathlessly.

He only laughed, pushing Dandelion onto his back on the bed and burying his face in the poet’s thighs. Dandelion grabbed fistfuls of the blankets as Geralt swallowed around his cock, taking him into his mouth easily.

Geralt had no shame in stroking himself as he pleasured Dandelion, although he it wouldn’t take much to get himself off, the noises Dandelion was making - and the scent, even dampened by his medication - was more than enough on it’s own.

_Gods, what will I do if he goes off the suppressants?_ Geralt wondered. _We certainly won’t get much done, not that he’ll mind. Though Zoltan might be frustrated to lose his business partner_.

But it was neither the time nor place for coherent thoughts, not with Dandelion still moaning and writhing about on the bed. The bard grabbed a handful of Geralt’s hair, pulling him up so they could kiss once again, then lean their cheeks together. His fingers wrapped shakily around their cocks, rubbing them together frantically. Geralt took advantage of his freed hands to explore Dandelion’s chest, pinching his nipples.

“Not that!” Dandelion squeaked. Geralt’s hands moved away quickly, tangling in his friend’s hair instead.

“Sorry,” he murmured into Dandelion’s ear.

Dandelion didn’t reply, too intent on what he was doing with his fingers. It didn’t take long to push them both over the edge, and soon they were laying together in a sweaty heap.

Geralt groaned, kicking weakly at the sticky blankets. _Disgusting_ , he thought. There was no way he was going to sleep on that, so once he managed to have control of his muscles again, he found a cloth to wipe them both off, then tried to make sense of the mussed covers. He pulled the top blanket off the bed - because apparently, in castles, there were multiple layers of plush blankets - and tossed it aside, leaving them with a clean place to sleep.

Dandelion, had - predictably - gone completely limp and worthless, so Geralt had to shift him around.

“Next time,” he grumbled as he finagled the poet under the blankets. “I’ll dump you on the floor.”

Dandelion snickered. “No, you won’t, Geralt.”

“Go to sleep,” Geralt grumbled, rather than admit that Dandelion was (probably) right.

Surprisingly, Dandelion did quiet down, curling against Geralt and closing his eyes. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t last.

Just as Geralt was about to drift off to sleep, Dandelion’s voice roused him. “Geralt? Are you awake.”

“No,” said Geralt. “I’m sleep talking.”

“Very funny.” The poet poked his side. “I’ve been thinking.”

Geralt glanced out the window and groaned. _It’s nearing sunrise_ , he thought grumpily. “About what?” he asked, knowing that there would be no sleep for either of them until Dandelion got to say his bit.

“That- Geralt, I still want to go off the medication, for a while at least. I want to know what it’s like, just once. I’d like to have a pleasant heat- you know?”

He studied him for a moment. Again, it was Dandelion’s choice, even if Geralt still had reservations. He would just keep an eye on him and talk to him or offer a listening ear as needed. And perhaps, if Dandelion was willing, he could mark him again. Geralt could think of several reasons to enjoy that, not the least of them being that it would keep Dandelion safe.

As if sensing his hesitation Dandelion said, “Sometime, not yet, we can talk about it first. I’m not ready yet, I think.”

“Alright,” agreed the Witcher, rolling onto his side, facing away from the window, and squeezing his eyes shut. “I’ll support you, Dandelion, no matter what you do. On one condition.”

“What?”

“No more heists.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s all agree that when Dandelion said “no you won’t” there was a 50/50 chance that Geralt would have shoved him off the bed then and there. If this was in game dialogue you would have had a timer and had to pick between _[shove him off the bed]_ and _”Shut up, Dandelion”_
> 
> ….. which would you have picked?


End file.
